When He was Happy
by Safire Lupe
Summary: He had forgotten how he became this way, so he took me with him back in time, and there I found out...that Satoshi Hikari...was once happy, but it suddenly ended with horrofying revelations. SatoshiXRisa
1. Prologue: Birthday

Hey I'm back

Hey I'm back! Such a long time has passed since I last made a good fanfic. Anyways, this fic has been on my mind for some time now, and I spent all my days arranging the twists in the plot in this pathetic shell which I call a head. I haven't got a lot of sleep lately since summer started, which means brain degeneration in my part, but hay, I still get to be able to write you something. Note that this fic is dark and full of pathetic tragedies and secrets to be revealed, with slight hints of romance and comfort. Basically, the story is about family, but since the ending is so sad I won't put it as a genre to this fic. The main characters are suppose to be Satoshi Hikari and his mother, Rio, but no one ever suggested to the team to put Rio Hikari on the Characters list so I added Risa Harada instead, and she plays the most important part in the story, as a narrator, a witness, and as Satoshi's personal guardian angel…I can hardly wait for this to be done!

**Declamation: I own DNAngel in dreamland, coz' reality sucks….** _(all the other authors in the network nods in agreement…)_

Now on with the story…

--

/\\\\\\\\\

It started four days ago…

Everyone wondered why he didn't appear in school that day. In everyone's thoughts he must be sick or something…my sister thought that maybe he just didn't want anyone to greet him on his birthday.

"_He's Satoshi Hiwatari after all, you know him, that boy probably never really like his birthday…"_

Riku had told me that when we were looking at the birthday chart in the classroom. I gave Satoshi's name and date on the chart.

"_Riku, don't say something like that about Hiwatari-kun!"_

I heard Niwa Daisuke-kun from behind the both of us, utterly disagreeing with his girlfriend about his bestfriend. It was rare for me to see or hear Niwa-kun disagree with Riku, since they agree in almost everything, but Niwa-kun had the right to defend his own friend, even from his own girlfriend, right? But it always seems to me that he doesn't really know much about Hiwatari-kun, but so is Riku, even after we found out his secret…

"_But Daisuke, just think about it, after all he has been through?"_

Yes Niwa-kun, think about it, because I know what he has been through. I now know why this day is so unimportant to him. When Birthdays are supposed to be filled with happy memories, for Satoshi Hiwatari, his birthdays are too traumatizing to remember…

**When He Was Happy**

**Prologue:**

_**Birthday**_

My name is Risa Harada, and 4 days ago, a Friday, Satoshi Hiwatari called me that night, the day of his sixteenth birthday.

I was a little cranky when wake up in the middle of the night, and after a short lecture to watch the time, he had told me to come over his house tomorrow. I jokingly told him if he was inviting me for his already late birthday party. But his response was his usual calm tone but it had hints of anger in it…

"_Will that make me Happy?"_

I was worried about him; he was like this sad, lonely person living in his own world, without anybody reaching out to him. I would often wonder is he was always this sad in his life. Was he ever happy for a long time?

Saturday morning, I headed off to his house, a small, 2 story apartment in a street opposite to the street to my house. I had walk their before, but I never really entered there before, until that day.

"Go with You? Where exactly are we going?" I asked him after he told me to go with him somewhere.

He looked at me with those deep blue eyes. He didn't wear his glasses that time, so I would blush every time he made eye contact with me.

He showed me something which he kept hidden in his palm, it was a small hour glass, its frame was made of pure silver with intricate designs carved into it, the glass also had designs in it, and the sands were a color of sky blue with a little black to give it texture, and a silver chain to make it look like a necklace adorned it. He called it the Twelve Hours of Life, a Hikari artifact that lets you go back in time with twelve hours.

Satoshi told me to go with him back in time, the day of his forth birthday he said. He said it was the only day in his life when he never saw his mother again, and he had no memory of that day whatsoever.

"Why take me? Can't you do it by yourself?" I asked him.

"The item needs the power of two persons. A male and a female, I don't know why but according to the books of the creator it will help in the balance of life. You're the only likely female for me to take with…" I had to accept what he said as a compliment.

"Plus, I need you to be there if I go mad…" he had added, I had to raise an eyebrow on that.

"You? Go mad? Why the heck would you do that?"

I watch him clutch his shirt with a shaky fist, and my worry filled me up again.

"I think… I did something… something bad…and I need you to help me…"

And so I agreed. He locked all the doors and shut all the windows close so no one would enter the house while we were gone. Then he led me to his room upstairs.

He placed the item around my neck, while he held the hour glass. He started muttering words I don't understand and it began to glow, soon we began to glow, then the room began to glow that I shut my eyes at the brightness…I didn't know what happened next…

…all I know is that I woke up lying in grass with Satoshi holding me protectively, he was so close that my nose could smell the shampoo of his blue hair…

…and in a distance, I saw another boy with blue hair, he was young, a toddler, and he was looking up the sky…

…this was him…

…this was the young Satoshi Hikari…

…and this is his story…

**To be continued…**

**Next**

_**First Hour: Mother and Son**_

--

The prologue is done, woopedoo--oh God my back is killing me! How long was it? (checks again) What only 4 pages? This sucks!

Anyways, did you like it? Huh? Huh? Is it good? Did I have grammar errors or something? Please tell me in you reviews if you like it or I won't continue…

Stay in tune for the next chappy…

…**SaFire…**


	2. 1st hour: Mother and Son

Hey I'm back

**Declamation: I own DNAngel in dreamland, coz' reality sucks….** _(all the other authors in the network nods in agreement…)_

**Dedication: Dedicated to the two who first reviewed this story as soon as I check my mail the day after posting the chapter…you 2 are in my prayers…I luv ya all!! And this chapter is also dedicated to all the Mothers of the world!! This chapter was made in mothers day so Happy Mothers Day!**

--

I knew him a soon as I saw him…

Nothing much had change in his appearance; even after 7 years, he still had that same blue hair cut into a messy bowl shape, skinny yet lean built, blue eyes that seem to always focus on one place and almost glue on it, and still wearing dark casual clothing.

His younger self looked like his older self in an instant.

But there were differences (other than age, of course)…

…His eyes, there was this hints of sun shine in it, unlike his present self, whose eyes glister like freezing water. He stud tall and proud of his existence, and He also had this expression that I rarely ever seen…

…Satoshi Hikari…

…was…

…smiling…

…?

**When He Was Happy**

**First Hour:**

_**Mother and Son**_

"…_**they were inseparable, they were happy…"**_

"That's you…" I muttered to him. We had been staring at the boy for what I feel like ages that I already thought our 12 hours were up. I had to mentally laugh at the funny I thought off… mentally because I didn't think Satoshi would be so fond of hearing jokes at the situation, not like he ever did.

I mentally laugh again but with embarrassment. I had forgotten of our position when we…um…'transported'. He made me realized it when he suddenly let go of me, fix his hair at the back of and muttered an apology and an excuse that he only want to keep me close so I wouldn't get lost…something like that. Then I suddenly realized that I felt lighter, I looked down on my hands and I gasp lightly.

"What on earth!?" I remember me saying after realizing that my hands…my whole body…including Satoshi, was faded slightly that we look like ghosts. I even tried lifting a stone but it fazed right through me. It seems that the only thing I can get my hands on is Satoshi.

"Don't be shock, we're probably like this so we can't touch or do anything that might disturb the natural order. In other words, so we won't change the future…" I remember him explain and I calm down. Then it also might mean that nobody can even see us or here us.

His eyes then went back to his young image. He stud, and helped me up as well and we walked closer.

By the time we were about 5-4 feet away from the boy, we heard a voice calling Satoshi. Both blue heads turned to the voice. And because of human curiosity I turned as well.

A young woman, around her early 20s was walking to our direction while carrying a small shoe box, she had blue hair that went pass her shoulders and were slightly curly, she had warm blue eyes, and a beautiful look and figure, wearing a clean white dress and black knee high boots, certainly an elegant woman.

And then it hit me… this woman must be…

"Mother!" the young Satoshi's smile brightened and he ran towards his mother who stopped on her feet to kneel down to his level and give him a big bear hug. On his way though, he passed by me… scratch that…went right through me…

"Wow…that was so weird…" I remembered saying to Satoshi after the strange feeling of having someone to faze right through you. It actually felt like being stab by ice without getting hurt or died. But he didn't pay much attention to what I said. He was busy staring wide eyed at the woman and her son.

I looked at him in concern…

"Mother?" he said, before he suddenly sprinted towards the two but halted only a few feet away. I followed him.

He was kind of like in a moment of disbelief; he always thought he would never see his mother again but then, why is he looking at her at that very moment?

So that was her…Rio Hikari…a beautiful woman indeed…

Mother and son started to start a conversation about what they had been doing the whole morning and etc.

Mother and son shared smiles and laughs at each other. This was Satoshi's only family… the only family he had… they were inseparable, they were happy…

…then what happened?

--

_(a/n gather your hideous friends for a few minutes of utter joy and laughter, coz not all of this fic will make you all gloomy…)_

"Happy Birthday, Sato-chan!"

A black puppy jumped out of the shoe box and landed at the young boys hands and his blue eyes widened with pure happiness.

"A Dog! Thank you Mother! I always wanted one!"

Older Satoshi blinked several times, "I always wanted a dog?".

I giggled. So it's true then that he had no memory of his childhood. My attention went back to the two memories seated under a tree to listen to more.

Rio smiled, "I know. I'm glad you like it…so what will you name it?" I remember her saying while she reached a hand to caress the puppy's head and neck.

The younger Satoshi crossed his arms and closed his eyes in deep thought. I was thinking that time that as the Satoshi he is he would have picked a more suitable name, but I couldn't help but burst in laughter at his innocence.

"I'll call him Darky!"

Rio chucked, "Darky?"

I laughed, looking at his older self, "Darky?"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, "I can't believe I named my dog 'Darky'…"

Younger Satoshi pouted. Older Satoshi frowned. Why on earth did Satoshi name his dog after his greatest rival we will never know.

--

We followed them for awhile now.

They strolled through the old scenery of the park with the black puppy leading them to I don't know…

Talking, laughing, bonding…

How Satoshi miss this happiness…

I had the courage to talk to him after a long silence, right when His younger self and his mother stopped by the playground. While he was looking at them with those smiles plastered on their faces, while she was conversing with other parents and while he played with other children, while they didn't look as lonely and sad as Hikaris should be, or what he believe should be.

"You looked so happy …" I had started, "…So full of life…what happened to you Satoshi-kun?"

His deep blue eyes stared at me, sadness hailed on those eyes, and I look up in sympathy at him…

His response…

"I don't know…"

I held his hand…

More was still coming… more memories will be unveiled. One hour has passed since then, an hour closer to the truth… he knew that…

…He gripped my hand tight.

**An hour has passed…**

**Next:**

_**Second Hour: This Man's wish**_

--

Yay! The first hour is up… 11 hours left…how many pages is this one? What!? 4 pages again!? STINK! What is wrong with this!

Well, an hour _is_ short…

So this is it then, well maybe I can make the Second hour longer…I'm very lazy so it might take a while… ooh! Featuring the next chapter is Kei Hiwatari who I really don't care of… according to the internet he had some relation with Rio Hikari…is this even true?

Well please share me your reviews and I'll continue this fic… flames are accepted!

(hey! It became 5 pages! Yay!!)

…**SaFireStupedLupe…**


	3. 2nd hour: This Man's Wish

Hey I'm back

**Declamation: I own DNAngel in dreamland, coz' reality sucks….** _(all the other authors in the network nods in agreement…)_

--

A man in his late 20's had suddenly popped out from behind us. I remember him well, he was also quite familiar. He was a tall young man, with light brown hair and copper eyes.

He had called the older Hikari by her first name with no honorifics. In Japanese culture, calling someone by their first name is only intended for relatives. In some cases, when intimacy is involved. This familiar person must be someone special to Hikari-san, I thought.

The way he said her name was soft, almost like a whisper, but it clearly had hints of sadness and longing in it. Hikari-san, who was sitting alone on the bench watching her son playing with Darky, had heard that soft voice and turn her head to the him. Since we were behind her and in front of him, I caught a glimpse of her expression; a surprise look in her face told us that something was up.

Satoshi beside me had never turned to face the man behind us. He whispered to me, or maybe it was just to himself, I wasn't exactly sure to whom he was talking to, but I remember what I heard…

"That voice... it can't be…" he had said that with a look matching that of his mother.

The name of that familiar man was at the tip of my tongue. But by the time I figured out his identity, Hikari-san had spoken first.

"Kei-kun…"

That man had given me a hard time remembering him because he was missing those glasses he wore when I first saw him meet up with Satoshi in school. That man was one of those who cause Satoshi trouble and add up to his pain and loneliness. That man died trying to get rid of Dark and Satoshi. I didn't know that he would end up in the most tragic part of Satoshi's life.

That man, according to Satoshi, was like a living Krad, but his perceptions of him was not as right as what he believed…

During that time, Kei Hiwatari was a different person…

**When He Was Happy**

**Second Hour:**

_**This Man's Wish**_

"…_If only I could stop what is meant to be…"_

When Hikari-san offered Hiwatari-san a space on the bench and had started greeting each other, Satoshi was busy making tight fists and glaring at the memory of that man with his icy eyes. He really hated the man, but by the end of this hour he found out something he never dreamed of hearing from his foster father's mouth.

It's not hard to forget something so shocking in your life and I will share to you what me and Satoshi heard from the man we believed to be cruel as Krad...

After a long silence between the two memories, the conversation change from welcoming into something serious. It started off with Hiwatari-san while he watched younger Satoshi.

"So… now what?"

A small, sad smile was on her lips. "I really would like to thank you for being always there for me Kei-kun…"

"Why do you have to say it like that? Nothing will happen, trust me…"

"I wish I could, but I can't…"

"Rio!" Hiwatari-san had reached out and held her hand, Satoshi beside me filched at what he saw. He told me that if only he could touch him he would break all the bones in that hand. Then he went silent again when his mother spoke.

"Kei-kun… what is decided will be done…"

"What does she mean by that?" Satoshi whispered within the long silence of his mother's conversation. I had to shuck my head for I didn't know the answer myself.

Hiwatari's eyebrows were in slits. "Do you honestly believe what your mother said? It's just a silly prediction, not a prophecy…"

"Prophecy?" Both I and Satoshi said that the same time.

"It's hard not to believe if you're a Hikari or if you know about the Hikaris…"

"But I know everything about your family, I even know what will become of Satoshi, and I don't believe!"

"It's because you care Kei-kun… about me…you can never accept something as tragic as what will happen tonight." She shuck her head… "By the time a new prince reaches his fourth natal day, White Wings will appear, and the Hikari mother must make the most crucial sacrifice to seal him again for another ten years. That was what mother had told me and what I told you…"

Satoshi had gasped after what she said.

They became silent for awhile until Hiwatari-san spoke again, this time, defeated.

"You'll have to leave your one and only son…"

"I'd rather be died and leave him alone than have Krad take over him…"

Hiwatari-san had let go of her hand and turned his own into fists. "He wouldn't be alone if Moriko didn't leave the two of you…"

"Don't involve him, Itsuki had nothing to do with all of this…"

"He has everything to do with this Rio…"

Itsuki Moriko, Satoshi told me that that man was his biological father. He found out when he saw his birth certificate. He wanted to meet him, but his certificate didn't mention any address or other knowledge about him. He couldn't search for him, there were probably hundreds of people bearing the same name.

"That traitor left you… we shouldn't have trusted him. You shouldn't have trusted him…some friend he was…"

"Don't talk like that about him! He knows exactly what will happen to me and Satoshi and its best not to get him involve in any of this. In anyway Satoshi will still have to end up alone because he could have killed his own father…" tears welled up her eyes. "…Itsuki loves us very much, especially his son. That's what he told me before he left…"

Kei had reached out his hand and wiped the tears from her eyes, one of the shocking revelations was revealed and it came from Kei Hiwatari himself.

"But you know I love you too…"

Hikari-san had shucked her head…."I'm sorry…"

After he had mention that, the Hikari artifact around my neck had glowed and pictures of past events involving Hikari-san, Hiwatari-san, and a dark haired male flashed before us, sharing happy smiles, walks, and laughter together. And then it became all clear to us. Rio Hikari, Kei Hiwatari, and Itsuki Moriko were the best of friends. But the two males had a secret and fought for the heart of the Hikari, eventually Moriko won that battle… leaving Hiwatari alone. When Moriko had left, he thought that he could get the chance to have her at last. But Hikari-san still loved Moriko.

"I understand now…" I remember Satoshi say when the flashes had passed, "Because of my mother's decision, he became angry at my real father and put his frustrations on me…I never knew that he was alone…"

I had to say yes at that.

"No matter what you put it, I will still love you and protect you, and I will not lose you…if only I could stop what is meant to be…then I will show you my love in many ways…" Kei Hiwatari said.

"But alas…you can't change fate…"

The conversation ended and Rio stud up from her seat in the bench and went over to the playground, calling her son and his dog. I remember the sad look on Hiwatari's face before he took his leave.

I never knew that Hiwatari-san had had his share of pain as well. His treatment to Satoshi is nothing more than a mask to hide his deep sadness and rejection. And he still carried that feeling even to his own grave.

--

We were already following Mother and son (and dog) again. I heard the young Satoshi spoke from their silent walk.

"Mother, why are you sad?"

Hikari-san blinked and looked down on him, her once sad face quickly shown a smile. "What are you talking about? I'm not sad."

"Lier…" it was unusual, both Satoshi's said that the same time…

"I am not!" She said defending herself with a giggle.

Younger Satoshi gave up and sighed, "Who were you talking to awhile ago?"

She shucked her head. "Just an old friend…" then she smiled… as if nothing happened.

"She's suffering…" Older Satoshi said and I had to look up at him. He was looking at his mother's smile, which is nothing more but a fake… "She's suffering even before she died… and I wasn't able to help her…"

I reach out for his hand again, and he looked me in the eye. And I told him something he should carry on…

"But alas…you can't change fate…

He nodded.

Two hours had passed since we last activated the 12 Hours of Life, and even before the crucial hour revelations began to appear.

The blue sands continue to pour down the hour glass…

**The Second hour has passed…**

**Next:**

Third Hour:

_The Young Maiden_

--

Yeah! It's done oh god my spine is killing me!

So how many pages is this one… (counts) Only FIVE! That's just a page longer than last time! I thought it was six or seven or more or something! It took me 4 god-forsaken hours to finish this crap!! This stinks!

Anyway, my apologies for some of the bad grammar and spellings and anything else here that's wrong in your eyes. I have no time to edit and my hands turned to a veiny potato thingy.

Itsuki Moriko is my OC so don't steal. If you would like to use him for your Rio/Satoshi related stories ask permission from me. More details on Satoshi's long lost daddy in later chappies… seriously somebody needs to write a story about Satoshi's dad coz I don't know what to think about him…

Guess whose the next guest in the next chapter…tell me your guesses in your reviews… the hint is the title of the next Hour… and don't forget to tell me on what you think of this chappy…

So you next time!

…**SaFireGodMyBackIsKillingMeLupe…**


	4. 3rd hour: The Young Maiden

Hey I'm back

**Declamation: I own DNAngel in dreamland, coz' reality sucks….** _(all the other authors in the network nods in agreement…)_

--

Memories keep my world around. Good or bad, they create the person I am today. I always keep my memories, and forgetting them is like forgetting who I am. In Satoshi's case, he had forgotten a lot of his childhood, that's why he became bitter, full of loneliness, full of confusion, full of pain. I understand.

But Riku once told me, that some memories are fated to be forgotten. For example, nobody can recall the day they were born or during their baby years, or unimportant times, like the words of a stranger or solemn times when you didn't do anything.

But then, how come we sometimes cannot remember some very important events in our lives? I learned this the most shocking way…

**When He was Happy**

**Third Hour:**

_**The Young Maiden**_

"…_how was I supposed to know that I played a part in this story…"_

It was when Hikari-san had given permission to younger Satoshi to go out. He immediately ran to a playground nearby their small house, his dog trailing behind him. It was a lone and isolated playground that fun doesn't seem to exist around it. The stairs of the slide was rusted including the chains of the swing. One of the two seesaws lay tilted on the golden brown grass and dry soil. The atmosphere was quiet, sad, and cold.

We ponder why he would come to such a deserted place. Older Satoshi didn't know why but he felt something important in this place.

Then the squeaky sound of the swings was heard and we averted our gaze to it. There, sitting on that rusted old swing was a young girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair tied to two pigtails, clutching in her arms was a white stuff rabbit. Familiar, is it not?

I remember Satoshi blink beside me when I had gape my mouth wide open with shock. "That girl… looks familiar? She looks just like you…"

I had gritted my teeth and slap his shoulder. This genius can't even recognize me when I was 4!

"Baka! That's because that is me!"

He had turned his head to look at me while he was rubbing his shoulder. He sighed, "So you're cuter when you where young…"

I blushed a deep shade and pointed a menacing index finger at him, shouting, "Are you saying I'm not as cute as I am right now?!"

He looked back at his younger form who was walking closer to my younger self. But I was still determine to know what his answer to my question, so I had tugged his sleeve and repeated the question. He was blushing when he finally answered.

"No, you still are actually. I was just comparing your past to your present"

If it was possible, I thought my head had turned to a tomato. Had all these events finally messed with this genius' head? Strange how only two hours and a few minutes can change him, or has this always had been him? No matter how many years we have been close friends I still couldn't understand him. He remains secretive after all this time.

My eyes trailed back at myself and the younger Satoshi. He was standing in front of my younger self now, and I saw me wave solemnly at him with that wide grin I wore until now. I don't know how but I get the feeling I've known Satoshi for the longest time. Strange that I can't remember a thing about him, I didn't get that familiar feeling the first day I saw him. I thought that maybe it was the glasses, younger Satoshi didn't wear glasses, or maybe it's the smile, older Satoshi can barely give out a small smile, it would always be a slight smirk, but his past form shared the same smile as I have. But even if this same characteristics did not exist now I could have still remember him, right? I mean who else would have weird blue hair and blue eyes, right?

…Right?

So why can't I recall a thing?

My young cheeky voice spoke and broke my reverie. "Toshi-kun! I knew you would come."

'Toshi-kun'? I called him Toshi-kun?

"Did you just call me 'Toshi-kun'?" Older Satoshi glared at me, piercing my already shock soul with those icy blue eyes. He seemed to not like being called by pet names. "I don't know. I can't remember a thing like meeting in my toddler years.How was I supposed to know that I played a part in this story?" I said back at him while trying to avert one of his famous death glares.

"Risa-chan, please don't call me like that, it's annoying… and embarrassing…" Younger Satoshi pointed out, he blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh come on! It's just the two of us, what so embarrassing about – Kya! A puppy!" my younger self knelt down on the ground and patted Satoshi's dog on the head and he barked in adoration. "Oh! It's so cute. Did your mommy give this to you?"

"Yeah, today's kind of my birthday…"

"Realy!? Happy Birthday Toshi-kun!" my small arms snaked around his small waist. Me and both of the Satoshi's blushed a light pink.

"Okay… that's enough… of the… hugging…please?" Younger Satoshi tried to free himself from my young self's grip and I chuckled lightly after realizing that Satoshi actually has the ability to beg when desperate.

When my past self finally let him go, she placed her hands on her waist and pouted, "How come you didn't tell me that your birthday was today? I could have bought you something…"

Although softly, I heard him mumble under his breath, "…I didn't coz you might give me something girly…women…"

But although he said it softly, I know I have good listening skills, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

He waved his hands with no interest… "Nothing big…"

My past self pouted, making me pout as well while looking up at older Satoshi, he blinked. "Seems there are some things that didn't change with you…Toshi-kun…"

His index finger pointed and poked my fore head.

"Don't start with me woman…"

--

30 minutes later, after my younger self treated younger Satoshi for ice cream, they returned to the old and not so abandoned playground.

They started swinging and I couldn't believe that those swings could still manage to hold on after years under the sun, rain, snow and storm, but they continued to play anyway. Younger Satoshi was swinging slowly in the right while I was trying to reach the sky in the left. Darky slept nearby the sand box. All seemed normal, yet soon afterwards something strange started to happen to little Satoshi.

Apparently he started taking to himself…

"Don't worry I'll make sure she wouldn't fall…" was what Young Satoshi said making the Satoshi beside me arch a brow in sudden confusion. My past form stopped.

"Ne… Toshi-kun…you're talking to him again?"

"_Him?_" Older Satoshi said in wonder, could this him be…?

Young Satoshi nodded. "What was he talking about?" my young self asked.

He shrugged, "He said not to swing too high or you'll fall over and get hurt…"

I blinked, "Oh…okie! Thank you Mr.White for caring!"

Mr. White? I could tell that Satoshi is wondering the same thing who _Mr. White_ truly is…

**Three hours has passed…**

**Next:**

_**Fourth Hour:**_

_**The Voice**_

--

Sorry for the long wait on this chappy dear pathetic readers… I'm a lazy fool so forgive me.

"Mr. White"? where the hell did I get that idea? That's so lame what happened to my genius! Must be because of brain degeneration coz of insomnia. But hey who cares!

Okie dokie…now for the chapter length… how many pages is this one? (talks to random reader…)

WHAT!? FOUR PAGES!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I THOUGHT IT WAS LONG! IT SEEMS LIKE MORE! CURSES!

…(weeps in her little corner)…

(still weeping) Review pleeeeeeeessssss…..

**SaFireTheEndIsNearLupe**


End file.
